Call It Fate
by grimmyneko
Summary: Me dad's a muggle, mam's a seer, bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out. Evelyn's mum predicts her future the day before she goes off to school. Evelyn ends up making more than friends when she goes. With who? Charlie Weasely of course! Rated T for swearing and stuff. CharlieXOC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's a Charlie fanfic! Only own my OCs! Reviews, favs and follows are appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

_ "The boy with hair of flames. With eyes of sea and storm. The strength of ten men and the soul of a dragon. This is the man you must seek."_

"Ugh! Mum! I didn't ask for who my future love was gonna be! I just asked if you could see anything bad happening this year!" I groaned at my mother. She was a seer and while most seers didn't use their skill so carelessly, she didn't seem to mind.

She sighed, running a hand through her frizzy hair. Luckily, I'd gotten my dad's hair which was curly and dark, but not frizzy. "I'm sorry darling, it's just that I've missed you so much since you've been in America all this time."

"I can't believe I have to be with the first years and get sorted along with them." I whimpered, dropping my chin into my palm.

My mother patted my shoulder sympathetically. "Darling, just be sure to keep an eye out for him, he'll be in school with you." she winked.

I rolled my eyes, but felt a smile spread across my face. "Alright, mum." I gave her arm a squeeze. "Now c'mon, we've got to get my school supplies." I twirled my silver wand in my fingers.

"Oh stop doing that, you'll drop it." she scolded, striding through the streets of Diagon Alley with me in tow.

I giggled. "Mum, I've been doing this with my wand for the past five years." she sent me a teasing glare as we entered a shop to collect my books.

As I was about to flick my wand to get the books, mum snatched it from my hands. "I know that you're allowed to use magic at fifteen in America, but here, it's seventeen."

"What?!" my jaw dropped.

She nodded firmly. "Not a single spell until you're within the walls of Hogwarts." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest until I saw a rather attractive boy from the corner of my eye.

He had blonde hair to his chin and a bit of stubble. Brown eyes and a lanky, but muscular form. I turned to face him and grinned. He gave a soft smile back. I giggled and winked before turning back to my mum.

She pulled me into an aisle of books, "Didn't I tell you! You'll meet the right boy at school this year. Focus!"

"Oh, mum! You know how I am! I can't help it!" I shrugged, laughing softly.

She glared at me from behind her thin glasses. "Well start helping it. You're meeting the proper man for you this year and I don't want you screwing up the future."

I sighed and nodded, following her from store to store. Unlike most mums, when mine said she didn't want me screwing up my future, she meant my literal future. Like, if I didn't do what she prophesied, I would mess up time and space and bad things would happen.

Tough having a seer as a mum. "Well! You'll be leaving tomorrow and-" her lips trembled and I inwardly groaned.

"Oh...mum, please don't cry." I grimaced as tears started streaming down her face.

"How about we get dinner downstairs!" I offered, hoping that she would leap at the chance to feed me.

She did. She dragged me down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron and into the dining area. "Mum, you'll yank my arm out!" I gasped as we reached the bottom stair. As soon as she looked up, she saw something and stumbled into the wall.

"Mum!" I shouted, grabbing her and leading her to a chair. "Mum! What is it? What do you see?!"

A red-headed woman and her children(all of whom had flaming red hair as well) shuffled over. "Oh, darling, is she alright?" the woman asked, concerned.

I couldn't help but blush at the attention we were getting from everyone in the inn. "Oh, um yes, sorry. She's a seer, she must've...well...seen something that set her off. Mum...please, you're causing a scene."

"Oh my, American?" the woman asked, obviously shocked.

I nodded, not looking away from my glassy-eyed mother. "Mum! Snap out of it!" Instantly, she jumped and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry darling, I saw something." she smiled, glancing at the family that had come over. "I really must apologize, I didn't mean to startle anyone. Let me make it up to you, join us for dinner." she offered, almost pushing the woman to take her up on it.

"Really?!" two of the children said in unison, they certainly looked like twins.

"Really." mum smiled. "I insist." As the family sat down with us at the fairly large table, mum pulled me close and began whispering in my ear. "See the boy with the dragon on his shirt?" I nodded. "Him."

I don't know why, but I blushed at the thought that HE was going to be my future. I never blushed. I'd learned from the best flirter in the world(my father) how to never blush, and here I was.

I regained my proper color and smiled politely at the woman. "Well! We're the Weasleys." she beamed at us and I couldn't help but grin at her.

"We're the Woodalls." my mum smiled back, reaching out to shake the woman's hand. "This is my daughter Evelyn. She's going to be a sixth year, although it'll be her first year at Hogwarts."

"Oh, how exciting!" Mrs. Weasley clapped. "My son, Charlie, is going to be a sixth year as well! He could show you around the castle and to your classes!" she gestured to the boy in the dragon shirt.

Well...at least he wasn't bad looking. "Oh that won't be nece-ow!" I helped as my mother elbowed me sharply in the side. "Thank you."

The twins giggled and I sent a wink at them causing them to laugh louder. "So! Do you know what house you're to be in?"

My smiled fell from my face and I looked away form the table and at several moving photographs on the wall. "She doesn't know just yet, I'm afraid. She's been going to school in America."

"Oh, I see. Which one?" Mrs. Weasley chirped kindly. I loved this woman already.

I could practically feel the pride coming from my mother in waves. "The San Francisco Academy for Bright Young Witches and Wizards."

I shook my head. "Mum, no one knows it by that name. It's just The Academy." I glanced lazily back at the family.

All of their jaws were wide open, even Charlie's, whose face hadn't changed the entire time. "The Academy? THE Academy?"

"Yes ma'am." I nodded.

She sat up straighter in her seat. "Charlie! You take good care of this young lady!" he looked over at her in shock and I couldn't help but snort. I knew exactly what she meant by 'good care' and she didn't need to worry. It was already decided for us by the stars...or whatever mum always says.

* * *

I took a deep breath before running at the brick wall. I shut my eyes tightly, expecting to slam right into it, but opened my eyes a moment later to find a brightly lit area with a huge, smoking train. I turned to my mum to see that she was already tearing up.

"Oh mum...I'll be home for Christmas! It'll be the holidays before you even know it!" I smiled, giving her a tight hug.

She nodded, holding me at arms length before pulling me back into another crushing hug. "Now, you be good. And be nice to that Charlie, you understand?"

"Yes, mum." I smiled.

"Good. Now go before I take you right back home." I laughed and grabbed my suitcase, waving to her as I got on the train.

I walked through the train looking for an empty compartment. I had to go all the way to the back until I found one. Now, I'm fairly short...very short actually. I'm also fairly small, so I wasn't entirely sure of how to go about putting my rather large suitcase on the rack above the seats.

I huffed and grabbed the thing, heaving it up over my head and stretching my body as much as I could to try and get the damned thing up. I couldn't help the high pitched shriek that left me as the enormous thing began to come back down.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted from me and strong-looking arms pushed the suitcase onto the rack. "Barely even on the train and already getting into trouble?" a deep voice asked from behind me.

"Charlie! Thank you..." I mumbled to the tall, red-haired boy.

He gave a small smile and nodded. "Do you mind if I join you in your compartment?" I shook my head, smiling brightly at him.

"Not at all, I'd love some company." I could've been mistaken, but I thought I saw a bit of red creep to the tips of his freckled ears and my grin grew wider.

He sat across from me, both of us by the window. We looked out the window, spotting our mothers talking and crying. We shared a glance and started laughing as the train took off.

"So," I started, a few minutes into our trip. "What's Hogwarts like?"

"Well, it's really big. It's a castle. Um...the stairs shift while you're walking on them and there's a couple of trick steps. Each House has its own common room and something guarding the common room so that people can't just get in whenever they please." he looked up as if checking that I wasn't asleep.

"Right, and what are these Houses?" I leaned on the small table attached to the window.

He nodded. "There's Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is known for being brave. Slytherin is known for cunning. Hufflepuff for justness. And Ravenclaw for intelligence."

"And what House are you in?" I had a feeling I already knew.

I noticed that he puffed out his chest slightly. "Gryffindor."

I giggled. "I thought so."

He smiled and leaned back in his seat. "What House do you think you want to be in?"

"Well...no offense to them...but as long as it's not Hufflepuff." Charlie busted out laughing. So hard, in fact, that he clutched his sides and leaned against the wall for support.

"Anything sweet for you dears?" a woman asked from the hallway. At the mention of sweets, I sat up straight and nodded eagerly.

I grabbed Charlie by the arm and tugged him over to the cart. "What's good?" I asked him happily.

"Well...everything actually." He shrugged sheepishly.

I beamed, "Alright then, two of everything please."

The woman seemed surprised, but nodded, gathering up the candies and handing them over as I gave her some galleons. "Thank you!" I called as she walked back down the hall. I shut the door to the compartment and plopped back into my seat.

"Can you really eat all that?" Charlie looked at me, wide-eyed.

I giggled loudly. "Of course not, half of it's for you."

"What?! No, I couldn't." he shook his head.

I ignored him and began sorting out the candies so that we each got one of every kind. "There you go." I began tossing the candy to his side of the compartment.

"Evelyn! I can't accept this!" he was basically pleading.

"So you're just going to let my money go to waste? Eat." I commanded. "Or I'll tell your mother." I lifted an eyebrow as if asking if he dared to defy me.

He held my gaze for a moment before sighing and giving in. I grinned triumphantly and began eating. "So, I told you about Hogwarts." he spoke after swallowing a bite of candy. "Tell me about The Academy. If you went to school there, you might be put in Ravenclaw."

"Well," I chewed thoughtfully on a Pumpkin Pasty. "It's right in the middle of San Francisco, but it's very easy to hide from muggles seeing as they can't see anything, poor fools. Anyway! It's full of really easygoing, funny, smart people and I'm going to miss it terribly. The teachers are great and the classes are fun, we get to go out around the city whenever we don't have classes and we live in apartments, not dorms."

Charlie stared at me for a minute. "That...sounds amazing!" he grinned at me, teeth and all...it was kind of adorable. "Why in the hell would you leave?!"

I stopped shoveling candy in my mouth and put down the box of Bertie Botts. "Um...well I sort of got expelled actually."

He stopped eating as well. "Um..how?"

"Well, I took the blame for something my friend did and got expelled for lying to the headmaster." I shrugged, popping more candy in my mouth.

After a while, Charlie switched to sit next to me and we turned, facing each other and taking animatedly about various things. Mostly dragons.

A few minutes after Charlie started explaining the aggressive attitude difference between male and female dragons, someone slid the compartment door open.

"So, it's true." a blonde, blue eyed, slim boy smirked. "There IS an American coming to our school."

A boy with green eyes and dark brown hair spoke up. "And she's not bad looking, for an American." I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at them.

"Now why on earth would she be talking to a Weasley?" another blonde boy asked, he looked as though he was the brother of the first blonde.

I could see Charlie tense from the corner of my eye. "Because I find him very interesting." I smiled, despite having the urge to hit these boys with my neatly packed long board.

"Oh, love, we are so much more interesting than this scum." the first blonde smirked, turning to his friends. "Since she's from America, she must not know..."

The second blonde laughed. "The Weasleys are the lowest of the low. They're so poor that a Knut is a blessing." all three laughed. I could see Charlie growing red with anger.

I rose from my seat and placed a hand on Charlie's broad shoulder. "Well money may mean a lot to assholes like you, but Charlie Weasley happens to have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known. And that's what matters to me." I glared at them.

"Well, he may have a heart, but we all know he's got no soul." the brunette laughed.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at them, letting go of Charlie's tense shoulder. I stalked up to the brunette and punched him quickly in the nose before shoving them all out, shutting the door, locking it and drawing the blinds.

I sat down beside Charlie and crossed my arms, scowling out he window. "Well they were extremely rude." I turned to him after a minute.

"You just punched him in the face." he looked on the verge of laughing.

"Well, yes. That's what I do to people who annoy me." I spoke airily, waving it off as nothing. "Also, that's what I do to people who are rude to my friends."

He looked surprised. "Friends?"

"Sorry," I paused, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I thought we were..."

"No! Of course we are! I just...well I don't know." he finished lamely, a half-smile on his face.

I nodded curtly. "Well now you know." it didn't take long for us both to fall asleep on the long journey to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another chapter! Still only own my OCs! Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

I paced nervously in front of the giant doors that lead to the great hall. I was supposed to wait until all of the first years had been sorted and the doors opened for me to go in. I was to be sorted alone.

I heard an ancient creak and whirled to face the slowly opening doors. I stared, wide-eyed at the enormous hall, filled to the brim with students. "A very unusual student will be joining us this year." I began walking towards the elders at the head of the hall.

"You all may have heard of a school in America by the name of The Academy," there were some mutterings and intakes of breath from the students. "Well this bright young lady, has left that prestigious school to join us here at Hogwarts. We are lucky to have such a talented student and I hope that, no matter which House she is sorted into, you will all welcome her with open arms."

As I got closer to the adults, I saw that an aged man with a gray beard and gray hair(both long enough to be tucked into his belt) had been speaking. "Miss Evelyn Woodall." a stern-looking woman with square spectacles commanded. She pointed to a three-legged stool.

I blushed and slid onto the seat as she dropped a heavy, leather hat on my head. It instantly slid down past my eyes and I shoved it up quickly.

"Don't touch me, child!" it snapped. I yelped and jumped slightly as a few students giggled. "Now then, hold still. Well, well...the brains of a Ravenclaw, certainly...I'd expect nothing less from a student of The Academy." I bit my lip, wanting badly to be in Gryffindor with Charlie.

"How interesting...you have the makings of a Slytherin as well." I swallowed harshly and felt the hat chuckle. "Don't want to be a Slytherin, dear? I do see the heart of a lion within you...very well! GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. It was removed from my head at once and I leapt up, grinning at the table filled with Gryffindors. They were screaming and clapping, welcoming me to their house.

I giggled, jogging over to them. I spotted flaming red hair and ran towards it. "Evelyn!" Charlie shouted. "Over here!" I saw him grinning and I beamed, leaping into a hug. "I knew you'd make it, I admit, I was a bit worried Ravenclaw might snag you."

"Ravenclaw? Me? Never." I laughed, shoving him lightly.

"Alright, settle down. Settle down." the old man smiled from his podium. "Now then, tuck in!"

Charlie pulled me down to sit beside him as food appeared on the table before me. "Go on then!" he laughed.

I shook my head, giggling softly. "I'm still full from the candy."

* * *

Charlie showed me around the castle and took me to my classes for almost two months until I learned the tricks of the old bricks and the shortcuts through the walls. At the moment, I was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was my favorite.

"Miss. Woodall." the professor called.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need your assistance." he beckoned me forward. "I assume learned how to defend yourself against dementors, yes?"

I gulped, rising from my seat. "Yes, sir."

"You know how to cast the spell then, correct?" I nodded. "Good, let's see your patronus."

I smiled, I loved my patronus. I stood at the front of the room, raising my silvery wand and conjuring up my happiest memory. For some reason, I chose my train ride with Charlie. "Expecto Patronum!" an enormous, silver wolf burst from my wand and sprinted around the room.

Some students screamed and ducked as it snapped playfully at their heads and I giggled as it came to a trotting stop beside me.

"Very good, Miss. Woodall." he clapped. "Now then, I expect you'll do just fine against a dementor." I froze in place as he unlatched a large, wooden chest and a shadowy figure sprung from it, swooping in front of me.

Instantly, my wolf vanished from my side and I trembled before the hooded creature.

_ "Miss. Woodall, you have broken the most important rule at this school. You've been expelled."_

I gasped as it came closer to me, I felt cold seeping into my body as I took a shaky step back.

_ My heart dropped as I walked into my apartment and saw Evan on top of my roommate. He was smiling at her and she was giggling. And I couldn't help myself. "Sectumsempra!" I screamed, a bright, white light exploded from my wand and instantly, both Evan and Mary were covered in slashes that oozed scarlet blood._

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I shrieked, shielding my face as my wolf launched itself from my wand and into the dementor. My wolf snapped and snarled until the dementor was beaten back into its chest, and I flicked my wand to shut it and lock it quickly.

The professor clapped and smiled at me. "Have you fought many dementors, Miss. Woodall?" he was so annoyingly excited. "That was extraordinary."

"No." I snarled. "And neither have you, obviously. If you had ever come close to fighting one, you would know that that was NOT extraordinary and that it almost kissed me. I barely snapped out of it in time to fight it off."

I stalked back to my seat and snatched my belongings up. "If you knew anything, you would also know that students are not permitted to fight dementors in school. Not even in America!" I spun on my heel and left the classroom, slamming the door loudly behind me.

Thankfully, DADA was my last class of the day. I was fuming as I got to the Fat Lady, snarled the password and threw my bag into an armchair. I huffed and paced a bit before deciding that I needed to talk to Charlie. I stormed up to the boys dorms and threw myself down on Charlie's bed, bubbling with pent up rage.

Before long the door opened and several boys walked in, laughing and screwing around until one of them smacked the others on the chest and nodded at me. "Well, what are you doing here, love?"

"Get. Charlie." I growled, narrowing my eyes at them. When they didn't move I leapt up. "Now!" sparks flew from me and they yelped, running back down the stairs.

I collapsed back onto the bed and waited, brooding. A shock of red hair stumbled into the room and upon seeing the look on my face, Charlie shut the door behind him.

"What happened?" he sat next to me, keeping some distance.

My nostrils flared and I shot from the bed. "I'll tell you what happened! I was sitting merrily, jotting down some notes in my favorite bloody class, when out of the blue! The professor says, 'Oh, Miss. Woodall, please come up front.'. So of course I go up and he asks me to show my patronus, which I do!"

I heaved a deep breath, pacing in front of a wide-eyed Charlie. "And then, the blithering idiot, says, 'Oh good! Now you can fight a real dementor!', and he brings out a real, live, fucking dementor and stands there while I just about get the life sucked from me! I've never fought a dementor in my life and he just expected me to do it?! Not to mention that we aren't allowed to fight dementors in school even for educational purposes!"

I stood in front of Charlie, chest rising and falling rapidly with my arms still thrown out from my rant. "You mean to tell me that you just fought off a real, live dementor?"

"Well, yes! I wasn't just going to let it get me, now was I?!" I snapped in exasperation. I tell him this horrid story and all he's worried about is me fighting a dementor.

An idiotic smile formed on his face. "Wicked." he breathed.

"Ugh!" I threw my hands up and started to storm from the room.

"Wait, wait, wait. Eve, I'm sorry, but it's amazing that you were able to fight off a full grown dementor." he smiled, catching my arm.

I took a shuddering breath. "Yes, but that's not the point, Charlie."

"Yes, I know. Do you want to go to McGonagall?"

"No." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my stomach.

He bit his lip and I could tell he was trying not to smile. "Do you want to sit here and brood angrily, possibly punching me?"

I couldn't help but grin. "Yes." he laughed and we fell back onto his bed. We'd only known each other for a couple of months, but it seemed as though it had been years.

"You know something, Eve?" he said after a while.

"Hm?" I hummed, basically asleep.

"I think you're probably my best friend." I sat up and looked at him curiously. "It's true. You're more fun to be around than the boys anyway." he shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! I still don't own HP! Shocker... Anyways! Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

My sixth year at Hogwarts had come and gone quicker than I liked. Charlie and I had only gotten closer, both our mums enjoyed that a bit too much and I had the feeling that my mum may have leaked our little secret to Mrs. Weasley.

My mum had to work at the end of August, so I was staying with the Weasleys and they would be dropping both Charlie, Percy, the twins and myself off at the train. My mum couldn't stop crying when she realized that she would be out of the country and unable to see me off for my second, and last, year at Hogwarts.

I grinned, speeding around the backyard with the twins on broomsticks. I admit, I was making sure to slow down so they could win the races. "Alright, you three! Come down here! It's time for your last homemade dinner till Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

I swooped down, jumping off my broom and wiping my sweaty hair from my face."Well don't you look lovely." Charlie teased, handing me a glass of water.

"Hey, it's hard work letting those two win." I laughed, shoving the broom into his hands.

I washed up a bit before joining the rest of the family at the table. "Go on then," Molly smiled. "Dig in!" Charlie and I shared a grin before starting on our meals.

* * *

The twins insisted on sharing a compartment with us and Charlie grudgingly accepted. I, on the other hand, was thrilled. I loved the twins, the little tricksters.

Halfway through the ride, however, they became extremely bored and started wandering through the train. Charlie and I pretended not to hear the screams and small explosions.

"You excited for our last year, Eve?" Charlie asked, grinning and popping some Bertie Botts into his mouth. "Ugh...earwax."

I snorted and shook my head at him. "I guess...what are you gonna do after this year Charlie?"

"I'm gonna go to Romania and work with the dragons there!" he beamed at me, ruffling through his pockets before pulling out an already opened letter. "They've already gotten back to me and they said I'm perfect for the job!"

I smiled wearily. Mum's plots might have to wait for a while. "What about you, Eve? You could come with me you know! They said they've got plenty of room! And you're great with animals, I bet you'd be good with dragons too."

"Charlie..." I started, but the twins burst back into the compartment, slamming the door behind them and locking it. Their faces were covered with soot and guilt. "What have you done?"

* * *

"Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witch's and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have already arrived, and on Halloween we will have the Champion Selections. An impartial judge will decide which students, are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand galleon personal prize money."

"Eager though I know all of you will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over to Fred and George's young, impish faces as though he knew already what trouble they'd be, even as first years. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen,"

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter you lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!"

* * *

It turned out that not only were the students from other schools staying at Hogwarts, but they were also in classes with us too. Also, apparently boys from Bulgaria find me quite attractive because I always seemed to be surrounded by them. This greatly annoyed Charlie and any of my other friends who might have tried to be near me.

"Evelyn," one such Bulgarian smiled at me, kissing my hand lightly before continuing down the hallway.

My friend, Anna, giggled and shook her head. "Blimey, Eve. What is it with those Bulgarians? They're so attracted to you." she glanced over at our other friend, Tessa. "And it certainly seems like Charlie doesn't like it." they both exploded into fits of giggles and I rolled my eyes.

"Dare I ask?" I muttered lazily as we walked into potions.

"Oh c'mon Eve! It's so obvious!" Tessa laughed, placing her books on our potions table. "He fancies you!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down. "Evelyn." I glanced up to see Andrei smiling at me. He looked back at his friends who nodded and gestured for him to do something. "This is vor you." he placed a folded parchment on the table before rushing back to his friends.

"Ooh! Tessa look! It's another love letter!" Anna giggled, tearing the parchment from my fingertips. "Oh goodness! Tis beautiful, my lady!" she laughed loudly. "Let me read the good bits to you. Ahem. Your eyes, silver like the moon as they gaze across the room. Such beauty cannot be from a mortal body, you, a true goddess-"

I snatched the paper from her and shoved it in my potions book. "My eyes aren't silver, they're blue." I huffed as Anna and Tessa giggled, settling down into their seats.

* * *

I grumbled angrily, tossing myself onto the bench beside Charlie in the great hall for lunch. "How's your day been?" Charlie started, but I couldn't answer seeing as another Bulgarian decided to proclaim his love.

"My queen." he grinned, kissing my hand and kneeling down. His friends stood behind him, looking stern and strong. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?" his accent was so thick I could hardly understand.

I sighed, wriggling my hand out of his. "I'm sorry, no." and I swiveled back to face the table.

"That was harsh, no?" Charlie seemed to tease, but Tessa and Anna were right, he was clearly annoyed.

I shrugged. "I don't think so. I said I was sorry. Besides, I don't understand why they're asking me."

"You don't understand?" he said in disbelief. "Eve. You're gorgeous. What in the bloody hell..." he shook his head. I shrugged again, going back to eating my lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow...been a while, sorry ^_^ here's a chapter! Don't own HP, reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Tessa and Anna never stopped giggling. I swear. Never. They were giggling as they pushed me forward towards the Goblet of Fire too. I didn't think it was a giggling moment, but oh well.

I took a deep breath, standing on tip toes and released the parchment with my name on it into the blue flames. It was eaten up immediately and sparks popped, flying everywhere as I took my hand away.

"I can't believe you did it!" Tessa squealed. "What if you get picked?!"

"Then I participate? I wouldn't have put my name in if I didn't think I could handle the tournament." I grumbled as we jogged up the stairs to our common room.

The Fat Lady swung open as I adjusted my bag, Anna tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I looked up at her. "What?"

"Have fun explaining that to Charlie." her face had gone slightly pale and she was pointing into the common room.

I gulped, noticing that people began drifting away from Charlie as soon as I'd walked in. He was red in the face and he was crossing his arms so tightly that his biceps bulged. "Good luck." Anna whispered before scampering off with Tessa.

"Traitors." I muttered. "Hey..." I waved awkwardly to him.

"Hey?" I wasn't the only one who flinched. More and more people were fleeing to their dorms. I wish I could..."What the hell is this I hear about you putting your name in the Goblet?" I would rather he was yelling at me...he was way too calm about this.

"Well, yes...I did do that." I shrugged, clutching the strap of my bag tightly across my chest.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Never mind...the shouting wasn't better...

I'm pretty sure the Slytherins could hear him..."Well, it's not like I'm guaranteed to be in the tournament. The chances of me getting picked are pretty slim."

"WHAT IF YOU DO GET PICKED?! PEOPLE DIE IN THIS TOURNAMENT, EVELYN!" I didn't know he was actually capable of being this angry...

"I am aware of the risks. If I didn't think I was capable, I wouldn't have put my name in. I thought about it for a while, Charlie." I was trying very hard to be levelheaded about this.

His jaw clenched tightly. "YOU'RE JUST A GIRL, EVELYN! THEY'LL SLAUGHTER YOU OUT THERE!"

Just a girl. JUST A GIRL. Ohh...hell no. As soon as he said it, I knew he regretted it. "Just a girl, hm? Just a girl? WELL I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THE ACADEMY DIDN'T WANT ME FOR BRAINS. THEY WANTED ME BECAUSE I'M THE MOST POWERFUL YOUNG WITCH THEY'VE EVER SEEN!"

He tried to argue, but I crossed the room and shoved him down into an armchair. "AND THIS GIRL COULD BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND ANY DAY. AT LEAST THE BULGARIANS KNOW THAT MUCH." I snarled, storming up the stairs and slamming the dorm door behind me.

* * *

It was the night before Halloween and I still hadn't spoken to Charlie. He'd tried on several occasions, but I either ignored him or engaged in conversation with someone else.

His mum sent him a howler at some point, but I'd left the room as soon as I saw the red envelope. Tessa and Anna were buzzing with excitement and trying to guess who would compete. I shook my head, rolling over in bed to try and tune them out, I had a huge Charms test tomorrow.

* * *

"How do you think you did?" Tessa asked happily as we walked from the Charms room and headed towards DADA, once again, it was my last class of the day.

Anna just groaned in response. "I think I did well, but not my best." I responded, patting Anna soothingly on the back.

"Well I think I did great!" Tessa laughed, jumping as we neared the DADA classroom.

Anna lifted a well-manicured eyebrow at her. "You always say that, Tess."

I grimaced. "And you always do badly."

I could hardly sit still all through DADA. I wanted to be picked to compete, but at the same time, the thought terrified me. It would be an amazing experience and I knew I had the talent for it, but it could also kill me. Then again, if I wasn't picked, I might get my best friend back...and if I was...I didn't really want to think about it.

Before I knew it, we were finishing dinner. I wasn't ready for this. My stomach was in knots and my heart was pounding so fast, I could feel it through my entire body. The normally blue flame, flashed to bright purple as a paper flew from it.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is...Ambre Fabienne!" there were shouts from the Beauxbatons girls, but they didn't really seem pleased when a tall, willowy, brunette bounced up the steps and went into a back room for the competitors.

The Goblet flashed purple again, and again, a parchment flew from it. "The champion from Durmstrang is...Andrei Blagun!" the same, brown-haired, tall, muscular boy who 'professed' his love to me leapt from his seat and ran up the steps. The cheers from Durmstrang seemed real at least.

I'd never been so nervous and conflicted in my entire life. I was literally on the edge of my seat. Anna had to keep tugging me back so I wouldn't fall on my ass.

The last flash of purple went off and Dumbledore snatched the floating paper with ease. "And the champion from Hogwarts is...Evelyn Woodall!" and in that moment, I swear, my heart stopped.

I couldn't help but grin from the adrenaline and excitement as everyone from Hogwarts roared for me. I ran up the steps and turned to face the students. I kissed my hand and blew them all a dramatic kiss before winking and running back to the champion's room.

* * *

I was met with an insane party when I finally got back to the Gryffindor common room. I couldn't say I was surprised, I suppose, I could basically hear the party from five hallways away.

"Evelyn! Evelyn!" Tessa shouted over the roaring party. "We're all super excited!" her breath smelled strongly of firewhiskey and to say I was concerned about her was an extreme understatement. That is, until Anna came up and almost vomited on me. I stepped out of the way just in time and she ended up heaving on some poor second year.

I shook my head and held back a smile. "Hey, have you seen Charlie?" I asked, my stomach more nervous than when I was waiting to see if I'd be chosen from the goblet.

Even in their drunken state, Tessa and Anna shared a glance and I knew something was wrong. "Erm..I don't wanna tell her. You tell her." Tessa mumbled to Anna in what she thought was a whisper.

Anna sort of grimaced and pulled me aside. "Uh...he's..in the boy's dorm, but you probably shouldn't go up there-Evelyn!"

She shouted after me as I practically sprinted up the stairs to the dorms. I slammed the door open to find Charlie and some Gryffinwhore having a bit of fun.

"Well! So happy that you've found your own way to celebrate!" I snarled, spinning on heel and hexing the door shut and locked behind me. Despite the noise of the party, I could hear him banging on the door and calling my name, but I ignored him.

* * *

It turned out that pretending that my best friend didn't exist wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I knew he felt bad, and while that should have made me smug and feel soooo much better, it didn't.

At least I didn't see him with any girls..not that I should care...actually, yes I should! He's my future! I should care! And I do! Ugh I hate him so much.

"Oi, are you paying attention!?" Tessa snapped. "Hagrid told me that the first challenge is gonna be in the Forbidden Forest! I'm trying to tell you all of the beasts you might come across!"

I rolled my eyes, pressing my cheek into my palm. "Unicorns, centaurs, spiders, snakes, hypogriffs, werewolves, vampires, giants, sphinxes, ghosts, nixies, pixies, faeries, harpies, hobgoblins, house elves, flobberworms, cabbage-eating slugs, fire-"

"Would you stop it!" Anna hissed. "We're trying to help you! At least pretend like you care!"

"What does it matter? I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing in the forest!" I groaned, rolling my potions essay up and getting up to give it to Snape. The only problem with study hall, is that Charlie is in it.

"Sit down!" Anna hissed, yanking me down into the seat beside her. "Dragon boy." she mumbled under her breath in explanation.

I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever." I tugged my arm from her grasp and strutted down the aisle to Snape like it was a muggle catwalk. I wanted him to feel as shitty as possible.

"Miss Woodall." Snape spoke, bored as always. "You should know that there is a potion that allows you to see objects that are hexed to be invisible."

I had no idea why he was helping me, but I could use it. "Thank you, sir." he nodded curtly and gestured for me to leave.

"Oh my gosh, Eve! Charlie's eyes didn't leave you the entire time. In fact he's looking at you now!" Tessa whisper screamed to me.

I shook my head. "I don't care, listen, Snape gave me a clue. C'mon, we have to go to the library." I collected my things, shoving parchment and quills into my bag haphazardly.

"Do we have to?" Anna groaned quietly. I lifted my eyebrow at her and they both stood up.

There was a sharp gasp from Tessa as we began to leave the hall. "Charlie's following us."

Just my...luck. A Slytherin boy was coming towards us at about the same pace as Charlie. Oh! I knew him, he was Asmund...Colby? Yeah! He'd become taller and more muscular over the summer, and for a Slytherin...he was pretty nice. He talked to me in class, in fact, none of the Slytherins seemed to like him much. Most of his friends were Ravenclaws.

He had dark brown hair that stuck up, but in a kind of cute way. His eyes matched his hair color and he had a light dusting of freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks. All in all...he was cute.

"Hey, Evelyn." he stopped right in front of me and I could see the shadow of Charlie coming closer.

"Hey Asmund, what's up?" I smiled sweetly, but hoped he noticed my urgency.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, biting his lip. "Uh...you've probably been asked already, but if it's not too late, would you go to the Yule Ball...with, uh, with me?"

"Absolutely!" I beamed. It took every speck of my will power to not look over my shoulder and grin smugly at Charlie.

His face brightened immediately and he gave an adorable, puppy-ish grin. "Great!"

Charlie had caught up, but I knew he heard the whole conversation. "Listen, I have to go and get prepared in the library, last minute studying for the first challenge!" I smiled, walking past him, but turning to see both him and a wide-eyed, open-mouthed Charlie.

"We'll talk later!" I flashed a flirtatious smile and a wink before turning back around and sashaying down the hall.

"Ooooh Charlie looks pissed!" Anna cooed as we made our way into the library.

Apparently he'd continued following us despite his momentary shock in the hall.

Tossing my bag onto a table, I stalked into the first potions aisle of books and started searching. "Going to the ball with a Slytherine huh?" Charlie was leaning against the bookshelf with his muscular, freckled arms crossed.

"Yes. Not that it's any of your business." I slammed another book onto my steadily growing pile.

He huffed angrily. "Not my business? Not my-" he threw his hands into the air in frustration and growled lowly. "Im your best friend!"

"Oh yeah?! And when did you decide that?! Before or after I caught you with the Gryffinwhore?!" I whirled to face him, my hair flying out around me.

His face fell and he bit his lip, looking down. "Look, Eve." he swallowed roughly and stepped closer to me. "What I did was wrong and stupid. And I miss you a lot, please forgive me." his usually deep, throaty voice cracked and I couldn't help but liken him to a kicked puppy.

"Yeah. It was stupid. It was also stupid of you to think I can't handle this tournament." no way in hell was I breaking that easy. Grabbing the stack of books, I stormed over to the table and started reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I feel bad about it taking me so long, here's another chapter! Still don't own HP, reviews, favs and follows are ALWAYS appreciated! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"GOOD EVENING STUDENTS!" Dumbledore projected his voice in the stands outside of the forbidden forest. "OUR THREE CONTESTANTS WILL BE SENT INTO THE FOREST AND MUST RETRIEVE A HIDDEN OBJECT. THEY WILL RECEVE POINTS BASED ON THEIR SPEED AND TECHNIQUE."

I clenched my silver wand tightly in one hand and held the small potion in the other. My heart was going a mile a minute and I could barely breathe, I thought my stomach might collapse on itself.

"BEGIN!" he shouted as a cannon boomed. I instantly downed the potion and sprinted into the thick forest. After a few seconds, my head began to spin and I slammed into a tree, clutching a branch for support.

I felt like I was going to vomit and my legs felt like they'd been electrocuted. Panting, I kicked myself for ever trusting Snape. I squeezed my eyes shut and took deep, even breaths for a minute.

When I opened my bleary eyes, everything was in black and white except for a trail of blazing purple that wove in and out of the trees, pressing further into the twisted forest.

"I hate this already." I grumbled, stumbling after the purple mist. After what seemed like hours, I tripped into a clearing and found the purple mist flaring up in a circle around something I couldn't see. A light shimmering in the air was all that led me to believe something was there.

I pressed my fingertips to the air carefully and felt them touch something cool and smooth. I wrapped my hand around the object and plucked it from the circle.

Gasping, I stared open-mouthed at the small locket in my hand. It was beautifully crafted, with silver-ish metal and green trimming. A small, green snake sat on the front of the locket and seemed to be staring at me with its gleaming, red jewel eyes.

Shaking my head, I pulled the chain over my head and tucked the locket into my shirt. I turned back to where I thought I'd come from, only to find that the purple blaze had disappeared and the forest was getting darker with each second.

A snap came from behind me and I willed myself not to turn around. A snarl was all the incentive I needed to start sprinting in what seemed like a good direction. My heart beat furiously against my chest and I could feel the locket smacking into my sticky skin in a sickening rhythm.

My breath came in short gasps and every inhale seemed to rip at my throat. The chilly air did nothing for me as sweat dripped down my forehead, trickled down my back and pricked at my neck. The creature remained in pursuit and I could hear it breaking through trees and growling dangerously as it came closer and closer.

My stomach jolted in excitement as I saw light breaking through the thick trees and I knew I was close to the stands. Just as I broke the tree line, the creature tackled me and a scream ripped from my throat as its wicked claws tore at my stomach.

There was a collective gasp and there were some screams of, "Help her!" and "That beast shouldn't even be in the forest!" and "No way she can take that on, seventh year or not!"

I still hadn't opened my eyes, but it's steaming, stinking breath hit my face and I peeked up at the thing. My scream caught in my throat as I gazed up at the horrible creature. It was disgustingly skinny, but clearly massive with long limbs that would stretch out to incredible lengths if it wasn't crouched over me.

It's sunken-in, yellow eyes glowed down at me and it's wickedly-sharp, yellowing fangs were bared, gore and small bones stuck in them. It had no lips, barely any fur and a long, dark blue tongue that dripped a revolting liquid onto my chest.

Somehow, I was still clenching my wand with all my might and I sent the beast flying off me. I scrambled to my feet as it sped around me at an incredible rate.

I cried out in pain as it grabbed me again and sunk its needle-like teeth into my shoulder. Fury filled me when the pain came and tears of rage pricked at the corners of my eyes.

All I could see was the horrible, glowing eyes and red filled my vision as I screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A sickening, green light flew from my wand and struck the creature straight in the chest, sending it flying from me. It landed dead a few feet from me, curled in a frozen snarl.

A few moments of silence passed, where all I could do was gasp for breath and then I leaned over on all fours and retched violently into the grass, clutching my bloody, dripping stomach.

I gasped for more air and stood to my feet, shaking as I wiped my mouth.

"Our last champion has returned." Dumbledore's voice echoed in the roaring silence. I saw a shock of red hair pop up from the crowd and start shoving its way towards me.

Anna and Tessa were already sprinting across the field to reach me, as were Madame Pomphrey and Asmund.

Somehow, Charlie made it to me first and he stood in front of me, not knowing what to do. I took one look at the disfigured, dead beast and burst into tears, collapsing into him.

* * *

I woke with a jolt, groaning in pain as my aching stomach screamed in protest. My shoulder seemed to burn and all I could see when I closed my eyes was the glowing, yellow eyes and twisted snarl of the beast.

"Hey, you're awake." Charlie.

The freckled, red-haired, blue-eyed boy sat beside me and had obviously just woken up from much needed sleep judging by the dark circles under his eyes. "Hey." I croaked.

"How do you feel?" he asked, I noticed that he was clutching my hand and I assumed he'd been doing so for a while considering that my hand felt clammy.

"Like shit." groaning, I sat up all the way.

He quickly handed me a glass of water and winced at my groans of pain. "Madame Pomphrey said you'll have to stay here for another night because the wounds basically got infected immediately."

"What was that thing?" I asked, shuddering at the thought of it.

A look of fury came across Charlie's face. "It's called a wendigo."

"What? I've never even heard of those." I paused. "Wait...that's an ancient Native American legend. Wendigos are the evil spirits of men who consumed the flesh of other men while they were alive."

He nodded, scooting his chair closer to me. "Yeah. And they're only supposed to exist in America, which means someone brought it over just for one of the champions to fight."

"That's insane!" I growled. "Any other person would have died! Those other two champions wouldn't have stood a chance against that thing!"

Again, he nodded. "Which is why Dumbledore decided that you should be the winner of the first trial."

I shook my head. "Char, I've never been so scared in my life. I thought I was going to die. You were right, I can't handle this tournament. I was crazy to think I could."

"No. That's not true. If anyone can do it, it's you. You can win this, and I bet you will. I was completely wrong and after seeing you kill that thing, I know you can win this for Hogwarts."

My chest ached at the reminder that I'd killed the monster. "Am I in trouble?"

He lifted a scruffy, red eyebrow. "No? Why would you be?"

"Charlie, I used an unforgivable curse."

"Against a monster that Dumbledore didn't allow in the forest. No one is blaming you for using that curse. Most people are just amazed that you could beat it." Charlie smiled sweetly at me.

I pressed my forehead into his shoulder and sighed, breathing in his scent of firewood and spices.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be fine love." Charlie whispered, wrapping his arms around me. "You can count on me. Everything's gonna be fine." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chapter! Only own my OCs, reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

A few minutes later, there was shouting from the hallway and the infirmary doors burst open. I craned my neck around Charlie to see Tessa, Anna and Asmund running towards me.

Charlie got up immediately to avoid being trampled by them. "Oh god are you alright!?" Tessa gasped, leaning over me and clutching my face.

Anna tugged her back roughly. "Of course she's not alright. She got savaged by a Wendigo, you bloody idiot."

Asmund smiled awkwardly and wavered on his feet. "Erm...what you did was pretty great."

"Thank you, Asmund." I returned the smile as Anna scoffed.

"It wasn't great, it was bloody awful." she snapped and Asmund backed away from her slightly. "She could've died!"

Tessa perked up and beamed at me. "But she didn't! She was bloody brilliant."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Would you two stop saying bloody." they giggled simultaneously and nodded, covering their mouths.

Suddenly, a tall, willowy figure appeared behind Anna and Tessa. "Excuse me students, but I would like to have a word with Evelyn."

Tessa let out a small, startled yelp and nodded, grabbing Anna and rushing from the infirmary. Asmund followed them quickly and Charlie gave me a comforting smile before leaving the room as well.

"Evelyn."

"Professor Dumbledore." I responded, willing my voice not to shake.

He smiled kindly and perched himself on the edge of my bed. "Do not worry, Evelyn my dear, you are not in any trouble."

"That's a relief." I admitted sheepishly.

His eyes twinkled with amusement behind his half-moon spectacles. "I would like to apologize for what you had to go through today and as a reward for doing so extraordinarily well, I have decided that it is only fair to tell you what the next trial will be."

"Oh...um, thank you, Professor. I don't know what to say." I leaned forward as best I could.

He nodded softly. "After the Holiday break, the second trial will take place within the school. The object that you retrieved will tell you where in the school you must be."

"I got a locket." I fumbled for it quickly, glad to find that they hadn't taken it off of me. "It has a snake on it...so, I'll be in the dungeons." I grimaced.

His sigh could only be described as pitying. And that worried me. "I am sorry, Evelyn. I would have much preferred for you to get the towers, but I am not allowed to cheat. In fact, I had to bend the rules greatly to even tell you this much."

"And I thank you, Professor...but what is it exactly that I'll be doing in the castle?" I asked, my heart pounding with an intense force.

"You will need to find the ghost that owned the object. The ghost will then tell you what to do to free their spirit and return their object to them." he paused as if making sure that I was still listening.

"Then, you will be given a clue for the third, and final, task."

I furrowed my brow. "Well, that doesn't sound too difficult."

"Then I have mislead you. The castle will not be as warm and inviting as usual. There will be no light, no friends, no other ghosts or teachers to help you." he ran a hand over his still growing beard. "I will allow nightmarish creatures into the castle, Evelyn and I am afraid that the ones in the dungeon are the worst."

I closed my eyes and felt my lip tremble. "Please, Professor. Tell me what I'll be going up against."

His face turned more serious than I'd ever seen and he waited for a long moment before speaking. "Miss Woodall, have you ever heard of Inferi?"

I took in a shuddering breath and nodded. "I am so, so terribly sorry." he shook his head before rising and leaving the infirmary.

Oh god. I just want to go home.

* * *

We had three weeks until break and while I should have been excited to go home, I had never been more terrified in my life.

Charlie slid into the seat beside me in the great hall and smiled, handing me an apple. "Cheer up, Eve. It's almost the holidays."

"Yeah. Joy, I guess." I mumbled, not looking up from my book. None of the books I'd read so far said anything about Inferi. I was so frustrated I wanted to scream.

He turned to me. "Hey, what's wrong? You've been down for the past few weeks. Ever since Dumbledore spoke with you. Did something happen?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just a little stressed about the next trial." I shrugged, turning the page and finding...wow! Look at that! Nothing.

He gave me a disapproving look. "Eve. You don't have to worry about the next task until after break. Why stress now?"

"Because if I don't stress now, I'll have to stress while I'm with my mum and then I'll end up telling her about my stress and then she'll be stressed and I'll come back for the second trial and probably die."

He blinked at me and swallowed a bit of his breakfast. "Wow."

As I was about to say something witty, an owl dropped an envelope into my book and screeched, flying off.

"Oh great. Speak of the devil." I sighed, opening the letter from my mother.

_ Darling, I'm so, so sorry about this but you'll have to stay with the Weasleys this break. I have urgent business in America and I've already asked your father if you could stay with him and he's busy too. _

_ I'm awfully sorry and I'll send your presents to the Burrow! Also, congratulations on winning the first task sweetheart! I'm so proud of you! _

_ Lots of love, _

_ Mummy_

"Well isn't that just...super!" I snapped, slamming the parchment down and snatching my book up. "Read it and tell your mother. I'm going to the library to stress some more."

* * *

It was the last day before winter break. Classes were out and students were running around outside, throwing snowballs and being as happy as can be. I wanted to impale myself.

I had asked every teacher, with the exception of Snape, if they knew anything about Inferi. They had all said no. My Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher didn't know how to defend against dark creatures! How ridiculous!

"Eve! Anna and I are heading off early! My mum is coming to get us soon!" Tessa smiled, coming up behind me in the library.

Anna gave me a tight hug and smiled encouragingly. "Please. It's the last day before break. Get out of this library, Eve."

I nodded as the two of them ran off and disappeared into the halls. Maybes she's right...maybe I should get out of the library.

* * *

I took a deep breath and lifted my fist up to knock on the dark, wooden doors that led to Snape's office. "Come in." his voice came before I even pressed my knuckles to the wood.

Opening the doors slowly, I stepped inside, making sure to leave the doors open in case I needed to make a quick escape.

He didn't look up from his books and gestured for me to take a seat in front of his desk. Sitting down quickly, I smoothed out my skirt and cleared my throat.

"Um...I wanted to thank you for your help with the first task...it was...vile actually, but helpful." he glanced up and nodded, returning to his papers instantly. "I was actually wondering if you knew anything about...uh...the Inferi."

That got his attention. He looked up slowly and cocked his head to the side. "And why, Miss Woodall, would you want to know about that?"

"Uh...I was told that I may need to be able to fight them for the next task."

He folded his hands in front of him and leaned forward. "By whom?"

"Professor Dumbledore...sir." I tugged at my sweater sleeves uncomfortably.

He made a sound similar to a sigh of annoyance and rose from his desk. "I will tell you what you need to know, under one circumstance."

"Yes sir?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "How did you get your potions book?"

"Excuse me?"

He folded his arms over his chest. "Your potions book. It belonged to the Half-Blood Prince did it not?"

"Yes sir...but how did you-" I stopped myself. "Because the Half-Blood Prince is you."

He nodded in confirmation. "Your use of Sectumsempra proved it to me. How did you get it?"

I shrugged. "My mother sent it to me for one of my birthdays...I've always enjoyed potions and she thought I could use it."

"I see...yes, well. You will return it to me." he sat back down. "The Inferi are creatures of darkness and evil. What frightens away the dark, Miss Woodall?"

I felt a smile creep onto my face and could've sworn the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. "Thank you sir! Have a good break!" I grinned, rising from my chair quickly and running from the dungeons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! A whole nother chapter of me not owning HP! Amazing. Anyways, reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

A few days later, I awoke to the smell of spices and sugar and smiled softly at the thought of what Mrs. Weasley was making now.

Sliding from the makeshift bed I had helped put in Ginny's room, I padded quietly upstairs until I reached Charlie's bedroom.

"I'm coming in." I announced softly through the closed door. "Hope you're decent." I myself wasn't perfectly decent, being dressed in pajama pants, a tight(slightly too small) tank top and light sweater, but whatever.

I opened his door and smiled at the dragon posters, plethora of moving photographs and stacks of books in every corner. Charlie was sitting on his bed in nothing but a pair of pajama pants, reading a dragon magazine.

"So I suppose that's decent then?" I smirked, nodding at his half-naked form. Not that I minded...he was...well-formed to say the least.

He shrugged. "What you're wearing is decent?" I blushed and wrapped my sweater around me tighter.

"Shove it." I snapped, sitting down beside him and resting my head on his broad shoulder.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and grinned. "Where?"

I smacked his freckled chest lightly and snorted as he laughed quietly. "Idiot."

"Mhm." he hummed deeply, wrapping an arm around me and smiling.

I pulled a blanket up over us and leaned in closer. I loved the Burrow, but it got damn cold in the winter. "Are you going to the Yule Ball?" I asked after a moment.

He paused his reading and put the magazine down. "Who have I got to go with?"

I shrugged, refusing to look at him. My father would be proud..."Me." I mumbled.

He lifted my head up with his finger and lifted an eyebrow. "You're going with Asmund Colby, Evelyn."

"Yeah...but I don't even know him. And I don't really want to." I stuck out my bottom lip. "You're my best friend, Charlie. Please?"

Charlie's P.O.V.

As soon as Eve had come into my room with her too-small tank top, my heart started pounding faster than the Hogwarts train. When she sat down beside me and rested her smooth cheek on my shoulder, I thought I might explode.

Her silky, curly, dark hair smelled like summer and her bright blue, crystalline eyes made me want to melt into a puddle. I'd never cared so much about anyone and it scared me to death.

I wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then. When she stuck out her bottom lip as if pleading with me to go to the ball with her. I couldn't though. She's my best friend. I don't want to ruin anything.

"Yeah. Of course I'll go with you, Eve." I sighed, shaking my head and going back to my magazine.

Coward.

Evelyn's .

I smiled brightly and pushed Charlie back into the bed. The look of shock on his face made me want to burst out laughing, but I was too tired for that. "I'm using you as a pillow." I stated simply, resting my cheek on his warm chest and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

When I woke up, Charlie had fallen asleep as well and was snoring softly with his mouth open. I grinned and picked up my wand from the night stand, waving it carefully and dropping several small snakes on him.

I smiled and picked one up, holding it between my fingers gently as the others hissed quietly from Charlie's chest. I giggled when he twitched slightly at the slithering of the snakes and dropped a couple more on him.

After a second, one of the snakes bit down on his collarbone and he leapt up with a short, girlish scream. I collapsed back on the bed and laughed as he swatted the snakes off of him.

They turned to dust as they hit the floor and all that was left was Charlie's scowling, freckled face. "Evelyn. This is why you're not allowed to sleep in my room."

"No," I giggled. "I'm not allowed to sleep in your room cuz your mum would have a fit."

Sighing, I smiled up at Charlie and twirled my wand delicately in my fingers. "Shall we get some breakfast?"

His dark blue eyes flickered down to my lips for a second and he nodded quickly but I'd already seen it and a smirk formed on my face almost immediately. "Or we could..." I bit my lip and grinned. "Do something else."

"Seriously?!" he asked with wide eyes.

I leaned closer to him and nodded. "Seriously." just as he was about to press his lips to mine, I pulled my head back and laughed, shoving his shoulder.

"Come off it, Char." I giggled, standing up and holding out a shirt for him to put on.

He rolled his eyes and stood, grabbing the shirt from me. "Very funny, Eve." his sigh was that of a beaten dog and I'd never felt so wretched in my life.

What if I'd just ruined the future? "Char, I was only joking." I grabbed his hands and smiled sweetly up at him.

"Yeah, I know...but Eve..don't you feel sort of...I dunno, connected?" he asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, still holding onto my hands.

Oh god..."Erm...yeah a bit." don't do this Charlie...we've still got our lives ahead of us. You can choose later.

"Well then?"

"Well then what?" I shrugged, lifting an eyebrow.

He broke eye contact and sighed. "I don't know...I just figured...well, Eve..you're my best friend and..."

"And you think we're meant to be together?" I scoffed, attempting to sound as though I knew nothing about our future.

A smirk slid on his face. "Don't try that with me, Evelyn Woodall. I can tell when you're faking. You think it too...unless." a look of shock came across his face. "Your mum's a seer...she told you something..."

I swallowed roughly and shook my head. "Evelyn. You tell me right now." Charlie growled, tugging me closer to him.

My face flushed as he pulled me in between his open legs. "It's nothing. She didn't tell me anything."

"That day we met, at the Leaky Cauldron, your mum saw something as you came down the stairs." he smirked and held me tightly, keeping me trapped between his legs. "I'm right. I know I am."

Well...there was no point now. "Yeah." I nodded, sitting down lightly on his right leg.

The smile slid off his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say, Char?" I shrugged, looking him in the eye. "Oh, hey, you're my best friend and by the way, we're soul mates. I don't think so."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I suppose you're right."

My heart pounded and I tried my best to contain the blush I was sure showed on my face. "So, um-"

Charlie cut me off quickly and pressed his pink lips to mine sweetly. "I think we should be together, Eve."

"Oh." I had never been so shocked and paralyzed by a kiss before. "Um..yeah, sure. Sounds good." I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He grinned, showing slightly sharp canines and pressed his mouth to mine again. "Brilliant."

* * *

We were on the train back to Hogwarts and I wanted to cry. I was more nervous than I'd ever been and nothing helped. Even the adorable, miniature dragon Charlie had gotten me couldn't cheer me up.

"Hey, you'll do great. I know you will." he smiled encouragingly, hitting my shoulder lightly.

What a dork. Doesn't have a clue how to act with a girlfriend. It felt odd to even think about the word girlfriend...I didn't mind.

I let the tiny, black dragon crawl up my arm to perch on my shoulder and smiled at Charlie, taking his hand in mine. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Nope. I'm gonna die.

* * *

"Welcome students! To the second task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore shouted to the roaring crowds. They had built stands outside of the castle and made sure that there was no one inside the school. It felt like I'd been standing outside for hours, when in reality it had only been a few minutes.

"In just a few moments, your champions will enter Hogwarts and search for the ghost of their item. Be warned, there are creatures worse than your darkest nightmare and the school, while usually warm and inviting, will have no lights, no direct paths and has been enchanted to change every turn you make."

What? He didn't tell me that part! The lying prick..."Begin!"

I lurched forward and sprinted into the school, pausing in the doorway and looking back as the enormous doors swung shut, blocking out all the light of day.

Footsteps sounded as the other two champions rushed off to find their ghosts. I breathed in deeply and held out my wand. "Lumos." I whispered, padding carefully down the halls.

I gasped as something crawled up my arm and stopped at my shoulder. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and let out a choked sigh of relief. My gift from Charlie was perched on my shoulder. Somehow he'd managed to attach himself to me before the task started.

"Well...just you and me bud." I stopped and pressed myself against the wall as something scraped against the stone floor ahead of me. "Nox." I breathed.

Holding my breath, I listened as the creature made its way down the hall, ragged breathing and scratching on the stones made it seem large and most definitely dangerous. After a moment, the sounds faded and I breathed out, taking in gasps of air as quietly as I could.

"Lumos Maxima." I swung my wand and a big, bright light shone from the tip, illuminating the gray hall creepily. Checking behind me to make sure the...whatever it was, wasn't there.

Satisfied, I continued on, constantly waving my silver wand about to check every corner of every hall. "Alright..." I gulped. "Down to the dungeons we go." the small dragon hissed in agreement and I started taking slow steps down.

Every stair got colder and when I got halfway down, a bloodcurdling scream came from somewhere above me in the castle.

Spinning around to check, I shrugged. "Someone must've run into the thing from before."

"Okay...no need to be scared. I can do this." I spoke solidly despite the uncomfortable tightness in my chest and stomach. I hurried down the rest of the staircase and shuddered. "How can the Slytherines stand this?"

I walked towards the common rooms and glanced around. In my mind, I imagined Inferi suddenly leaping out of every door I passed. Swarms of them would drown me and I wouldn't stand a chance. Shaking my head, I continued down the hall, my footsteps echoing off the slightly dripping walls.

I gasped as a flash of white slid through a door to my right and for a minute I held up my wand in front of me, frozen with my chest heaving rapidly.

A soft hiss from my shoulder snapped me out of it. "The ghost." I mumbled, stepping forward and jiggling the iron handle. Locked.

"Alohomora!" I murmured. The door swung open obediently, not making a sound as it did. I paused, looking across the room at the ghost. It was a young girl dressed in a Victorian era dress with long, tumbling hair. She watched me quietly, pointing to where I stood.

Furrowing my brow, I pointed my wand down at what sounded like the lapping of water. "Lumos Maxima!"

Sure enough, the entire room was filled with an artificial lake except for where I stood and where the ghost girl floated.

I looked back up at the girl and she still watched me calmly. Walking towards the water, I watched for a change of expression, but she did nothing.

"Maybe I can just...swim across." I whispered to the dragon. His response was an unhappy hiss and he clambered on top of my head quickly.

Just as my foot touched the water, there was a ripple from the middle of the lake. "Shit."

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the surface burst to life as dozens of sickly, pale creatures rushed towards me. I gasped, leaping back from the water and ran from the room, slamming the door behind me. "Colloportus!" I screamed, locking the door and pressing my back into the opposite wall, watching the door with my wand at the ready.

The pictures I was showed in books were nothing like the actual Inferi. I could only assume that's what they were. The pictures led me to believe that they were very human-like, pale-skinned and hairless except for some strings on their heads.

The actual Inferi looked nothing like a human. They were bones with gray skin hanging off of them, empty eye sockets, sharp teeth and long fingers. The way they had tumbled over each other to get a chance at killing me...their disfigured bodies, dripping with the slime of the lake.

Just as I was about to shiver, there was a loud bang from the other side of the door. They were trying to break through.

I couldn't fight them here...they'd kill me in a second. "The staircase!" I sprinted for the wide stairway and scrambled to the top, falling twice and smacking my shins into the hard stone.

Shaking, I stood on the top stair and waited with my heart pounding so hard it hurt and my blood rushing at such high speeds, I though my veins might burst open.

With an ear-splitting screech, the door was torn from its hinges and the sounds of scratching nails and moans of the dead echoed up to me.

Within seconds, piles of Inferi smashed into each other and started clambering up the stairs at me.

Taking a deep breath, I screamed and forced as much magic as I could into the spell, "INCENDIO!"

Bright flames shot from my wand and twisted down towards the masses of crawling, white flesh. I swung my wand around my head and aimed more of the wicked flames at the creatures. The scent of burning flesh made me choke, but I kept going.

"Flagrante!" I pointed at the stairs. They shimmered for a moment and then the Inferi standing on top of them burst into flames.

I gasped for breath and coughed through the stench, falling on my butt as the last of the Inferi smoldered.

Swallowing harshly to keep down the bile, I rose on shaky legs and stared down at the chaos that I had managed to tame. All that was left was ashes and singed, gray globs of flesh.

Holding my arm over my nose, I hurried down the stairs, avoiding the remains as best I could.

As I rushed to the room, I realized that the water had disappeared. "Well isn't that just...stupendous." I snarled, stomping across the slick stones to the ghost on the other side.

"I am glad to see you still alive." she smiled softly at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her and yanked the locket off my neck, dangling it in front of her. "How do I free you and give this back?"

"Follow me." she murmured, slipping through the wall.

A growl of frustration escaped my throat and I shouted, "Shocking as it may seem, I can't go through walls!"

"So make a door." her voice came from the other side of the wall.

"Oh I'll make a door." I grumbled, standing back and lifting my wand. "Bombarda Maxima!"

Instantly, half of the wall was blown in and the small ghost on the other side stared at me with wide eyes as I kicked through the debris angrily. "That seemed unnecessary."

"You're unnecessary." I mumbled, following her as she glided down a hall. As we rounded a corner, I gasped and stumbled backwards. My wand light showed what appeared to be the black lake forming a wall at the end of the hall.

She smiled back at me and waved me forward. We kept getting closer until I could reach out and touch the dark ripples of magically suspended water.

"Open the locket." she hummed. I obeyed. "Set it on the ground." Again, I obeyed. "Repeat after me: Jane Alice Silversmith, I banish you from the world of the living."

"Jane Alice Silversmith, I banish you from the world of the living."

The locket started to glow softly. "Return to your family, go to the other side. Pass through the veil."

"Return to your family, go to the other side. Pass through the veil."

Tears began dripping down her face and she became more solid, "Thank you, Evelyn. The last thing you must do is put my locket in the water of the lake. Then I will finally be free."

I picked up the locket which had become warm and emitted a golden light. Slowly, I pressed my knuckles into the freezing water and forced the rest of my fist through, letting go of the locket into the depths.

I felt something press into my palm and couldn't help but shriek, tugging my fist back in horror.

"Your clue, Evelyn." a whisper floated through the air and I turned to thank the ghost, but she had already vanished.

I opened my fist slowly and found what looked like a silvery fish scale.

* * *

As I hurried back down the main hall, I tripped over something and went flying, landing on my stomach and getting the air knocked out of me.

"What..." flashing my wand over, I held back a scream. The girl from Beauxbatons was laying on the ground, eyes wide open and her chest barely moving.

Scrambling onto my knees, I checked her over. There was what looked like a giant bite mark on her neck and I jumped as she started convulsing before me.

Turning her on her side, I attempted to make her still, but had no idea what to do. She was much taller than me and I knew I wouldn't be able to lift her.

The only thing I could think to do was..."Levicorpus!" hurrying towards the door, I levitated her as carefully as I could while she twitched in mid-air.

The doors opened easily from a slight push and I rushed out to Dumbledore and Madame Pomphrey. "Help!" I cried. "Something bit her!"

There were gasps and cheers from the stands as several teachers sped towards us. "Aresto Momentum." I lowered her to the ground and let the adults take care of her.

"Our last two champions have returned." Dumbledore spoke gravely over the crowd. "We will now discuss the scores." I managed to stumble over to the champions benches and collapsed onto one of them.

"Evelyn! Are you alright?!" Tessa fussed over me as Anna sat down beside me and checked my wounds.

I hadn't noticed, but I was covered in burns and scratches from fighting the Inferi...and the wall.

"Eve! Merlin..." Charlie whispered, crouching down in front of me. "What in the bloody hell were you fighting? A dragon?"

"I wish." I scoffed as the miniature lizard, crept up to perch on my shoulder once more...I wasn't entirely sure how he managed to cling to me through all that.

Anna frowned. "What do you mean? It wasn't worse than the Wendigo was it?"

"Depends on your point of view, but I think it was. Yeah." I muttered, trying hard to not remember the mangled bodies scratching up the stairs and burning into lumps of flesh.

All three of them gave me pointed looks as if asking what I fought.

"Have you ever heard of Inferi?"


End file.
